Roses
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Roses for the human lass of mortality...


**Roses **

Inu Yasha watched Kagome with a scowl crossing his features. He smirked when he saw her splash soup accidently onto herself, and start to run around.

'Damned bitch...' he thought to himself, settling further into his tree branch.

His eyes of course made their way back down to her, and he smiled in a softer way.

'A bitch...but my bitch...' he thought almost sweetly, and closed his eyes languidly.

He sat there thinking about the ebony haired girl underneath him, and he smiled. His pack was doing quite well. The beta's were finally going to mate soon, he knew it. They were expected to, and he then scowled. What REALLY bugged him was that the alpha's hadn't mated yet.

Yes...he hadn't claimed Kagome as his own quite yet, but it was on his 'to-do' list. Shippou, the cub of the pack as well as Kirara knew it was expected, but he just tossed them off his mind.

He also had to think about the old courtee that he had earlier. She was still demanding her rights of being protected by her courter even if he'd moved on. She would be out from under his treatment in a little while, but it wasn't to long now.

He wasn't allowed to tell his mate-to-be what he intended, but she would most likely be happy. They had come to an unspoken truce. He would try and be more polite, and she would stop 'sit'ting him so much.

Inu Yasha was now allowed to openly court her, so he had to start the courtship with something romantic and full. He had to convince her that he was the best pick out of the males available, and she would be happy with him.

Kouga was a fag, Homo-Hojo thing was a pansy, and the rest were just ...oddly stupid. Sesshoumaru had no interest, and he was ready to make his move. He suddenly stood from his branch, and took off with a sentence in reassurance to the rest of his pack.

As he sped through the valley, he randomly picked flowers from here, to there, and held them in his claws. Picking a lily, and a bunch of lilacs, he smelled them happily. They reminded him of Kagome's true scent. Kagome smelled like roses, lilies, and lilacs, but he didn't know if she knew that.

He snatched one red rose from a patch he dove past quickly. Settling it into the middle of the bouquet, he started to make his way back to his pack. He thought about the young cub that his mate-to-be had adopted, and he smiled wistfully.

The pup would have to learn how to protect himself soon, and how to hunt as well as track. He was a kitsune, so he would be extra good at trickery to confuse his enemies so that the stronger people of the group could attack. Wether Shippou-cub knew it or not, he was a great part of the plan for Naraku's eventual killing.

Inu Yasha felt, and smelt his pack ahead of him, and a smile graced his highly strung face. He stopped in a small whirlwind of dust, and stood in front of his group happily. A small smirk was seen on his face as he gently laid the flowers in front of Kagome, and bowed his head in respect at her.

He leaped into the tree that he had occupied earlier, and closed his eyes. It was like a army had attacked. Their was sound, movement, and colors everywhere below him.

"Wh-What!" Kagome exclaimed, and took the flowers into her arms. She smelled them, and tears came to her eyes.

"Inu-Inu Yasha?" she asked gently, turning her sea blue eyes toward him.

He smirked with his eyes still shut, and murmured gently, "You like flowers don't you? Thought I would bring you some then..." he said and was quite again.

"Thank you Inu Yasha..." she said gently, and hugged the flowers to her chest happily.

Miroku stared at Kagome, then to Inu Yasha, then to Kagome again. He looked lost, and then sat down. 'I need to meditate...' he thought quietly to himself as he started to block out the confusion.

Sango squealed happily, and hugged herself.

"I knew Inu Yasha had it in him!" She said happily, and clapped Kagome on the back.

Sango now had images of small Kagome's, and small Inu Yasha's running around. It was the perfect life. She felt more important to help her friend's love life than her own, so she immediately began to make plans on how to have a wedding in both times, or something like that.

"Way to go Kagome-chan!" she said happily walking over to Miroku, and sitting down happily.

Shippou simply fainted, and was forgotten. Myouga wasn't there, and Kirara rolled her eyes at the courting antics of the couples. 'Sigh...will they ever be serious?' she wondered to herself.

Inu Yasha watched the antics of his friends, and he smirked happily again. It was so funny to see the rest of his pack act like a bunch of buffoons, but it was just to much to see his bitch acting like a fish out of water.

man. It was also w As Inu Yasha watched her, he saw her give up on the 'speaking' thing, and just smile brightly. Kagome's smile could light up a room, and give hope to a dying hat made his heart beat another day, and his sword cut for her.

Her eyes sparkled, and her teeth shined. She was gorgeous, and no one could compare. Even a demon lass was nothing compared to her mortal beauty. She held a delicacy of mortality, and a litheness that only a human could carry with their weak bodies of beauty.

Inu Yasha smiled a small, but truthful smile back at Kagome, and closed his eyes. He gently muttered a sentence to her that made her smile.

"Would you like to sleep up here with me tonight?" He asked quietly.

"Oh...I would love to Inu Yasha..." she answered happily.

He grinned, and picked her up, while snatching her 'Sleeping Bag' and jumped back into his tree. He settled her between his legs on the large branch, and covered the both of them with the sleeping bag-turned-blanket. He inhaled the scent at her neck, and made her shiver while giggling.

"That tickles!" She exclaimed flinching happily.

"Yeah yeah...be quiet, and go to sleep.." he said gently, rubbing her arms softly to get her to sleep.

"Alright...Goodnight Inu Yasha..." she said silently, and closed her eyes.

Her breathing eventually evened out, and the dog hanyou smiled happily. He knew that she would be alright, and everything would work out. For now though, he would just rest along his mate-to-be and sleep.

Inhaling the scent of roses, and lily's, he fell asleep scenting that of his mate's true scent. Inu Yasha slept that night. Dreaming of his mate, and his pack. Lovely. All smelling of roses, and lilies.

I AM ON A DESPERATE RAGE TO FIND FICS! I need a list of REALLY GOOD Inu Yasha fics with romance between Sango/Miroku, and Kagome/Inu Yasha that take place in the manga format! NOT AU's! I need romance with a capital 'R' so yeah! PLEASE HELP ME! The only Inu Yasha fanfiction I'm seeing of late is AU! PLEASE HELP MY SEARCH:dies:


End file.
